The present invention relates to an input device, an information device including the same, and a control information generation method.
An input device is used as an operating section of an electronic instrument (information instrument or information device). For example, if the user operates the input device, a pointer displayed in a display section is moved or an image of the display section is scrolled in the electronic instrument by using control information (operation information) output from the input device. It is necessary that the input device not decrease operability of the user.